Her Help
by OrdinarySuperstarz
Summary: Rachel could see Puck needs help. She didn't know it was her that would help him in the end. Puck/Rachel eventually.
1. Ch 1: A deal

Were you just kidding  
>'Cause it seems to me<br>This thing is breaking down  
>We almost never speak<br>-Forever & Always by Taylor Swift

"Hey, Noah," Rachel greet him, bitterly. Puck looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "What do you want?" he ask, his back leaning against his truck, his head was focusing on a scene. The Finn&Quinn scene. Rachel turn her gaze slightly toward the couple and back to him. "I need your help," she beamed.

Puck immediately change his attention towards the petite girl, "What kind of help?" he ask again, entering his truck. Rachel gulped, "Can you give me a ride home?" she ask, her eyes locks in his. He rolls his eyes, "Why should I?". Rachel shifted uncomfortably, "Can I explain later?" her eyes pleaded.

It took about a good 20 seconds for Puck to nod, "Hop in,"

Puck turn his gaze back again at Finn&Quinn. They were kissing and Finn was joking about something which made her laugh. Rachel look at what he was looking, too. Feeling her heart broken inside her chest. "I never seems to forget about him," she said, resting her back, sighing. Puck starts the engine, literally avoiding the conversation. Rachel was quiet along the way, too.

"So, wanna tell me why exactly am I giving you a ride?"

Rachel look at him, a small smile appears in her face, "I don't have a ride home, Noah," she said, looking down, a little embarrassed. "Why?" he ask. "My father is a busy man," she simply reply, looking outside the window. "Both of them?" he raise an eyebrow. Rachel simply nod, "They aren't always at home and I missed my bus today. So, when I saw you were available of giving me a ride home, I came to you," she said, "Is that okay with you?"

Puck nod, "Yah, I guess," he shrugged.

After a few minutes of silence, Puck spoke up, "Is it hard?"

"What?"

"Is it hard for you to take a bus? I mean, you're always bragging about being a star and I'm always picturing you riding a good, fancy car- never a bus,"

Rachel giggles. "Right. I see your taking an interest in my dreams,"

Puck snorted, "Yah, whatever," but couldn't help himself form actually smiling. "How about we made a deal. I gave you a ride home and sent you to school everyday and for a change, you'll be my girlfriend,"

Rachel look at him, mostly confused, "I d-don't understand,"

"Don't bullshit me, Berry. Think of it as a favor, you can make Finn jealous and he probably want you back," he smile. _What a brilliant idea _he thought to himself. Rachel thinks, "So, you're playing me?" she ask. Puck wasn't sure to nod or deny it.

"Well, it's not really playing you,"

"It's a game of gambling with feelings. It sounds pretty much like playing,"

They sat on silence. _Shit _he tells himself.

"Never mind, then," he said, finally giving up.

Rachel look at him, feeling guilty, "I do need a ride," she mutter under her breath. "Do you really love her, Noah?" she ask out of curiosity.

Puck didn't respond.

"You know who," she stated. "But if it is that important to you, I guess I can do that,". Puck look at her, "What?" he ask, disbelief. "I'll be your girlfriend," she said, "and I guess I can finally had Finn back. " she exclaims, in a okay-whatever-you-say kind of tone.

"Are you over him?" Puck questioned her.

Rachel shrugs, "I don't know Noah," she said, "I like him- I do! But I'm tired of waiting. I'm tired of being the needy or desperate girl . Sure, I still have feelings for him but I just knew it was going no where. It's like, no matter how many time I try, I'll fail," she explains. "It's just, so tiring, you know,"

Puck thinks of what she had say.

"We're here," Rachel told him. Puck pull over and watches as Rachel slowly opens the door. "So, maybe we can get together, get to know each other and be a fake couple?" she ask, smiling. Puck look at her, "Nah," he said, "I'll meet you tomorrow, kiss you , be actually nice to you and be whatever sweet boyfriend that girls always wanted me to be,"

"That's sounds nice," Rachel beamed.

"Oh yah, did you copy the note in Science? 'Coz I have this major big test tomorrow,"

Rachel stop, "Yah, sure," she said, "As long as you return it tomorrow, I'll be fine," she hand him the paper. Puck examined it, "Cool," he muttered. "Tomorrow, Puckerman," Rachel pointed. Puck sigh, "yah, sure. Promise,". "You know, study last minute isn't healthy, Noah," she said. Puck manage to grin, "Jeez, you sound like my mom," which made Rachel to let out a short giggle.

"So, see you tomorrow?" Rachel look at him and their eyes met.

Puck look through her brown eyes, "Yah," he whispers.

Rachel lean in and kiss his cheek. "Thank you," she manage to whisper in his ears.

Puck nod and look down. He saw Rachel walk to her house from the corner of his eyes. Then, he started to drive away. He manage to peek on his rear view mirror to see Rachel's figure. When he saw her walking inside, safely, he turn attention back at the road. "Your welcome, Berry," he say, at last.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm bored. So, I made this. It was inspired by some stories, I guess. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING  
><strong>

**Leave a review if you wanted to, any criticism are welcomed too. Once again, thank you. **


	2. Ch 2: First Day

I opened my eyes last night  
>and saw you in the low light<br>Walking down by the bay, on the shore,  
>staring up at the planes that arent there anymore<br>-The Saltwater Room by Owl City

Rachel didn't know what to feel – really. She loves her fathers, both of them. They work hard- maybe, they work too hard. Too hard until they may forgot _her _in the same room, breathing the same air. She never argue with them nor questioned what they did. Because to tell you the truth, they didn't really do anything wrong.

So, Rachel stay quiet. Smiling, if she needs to. Laugh, if she felt like it. Dream, every time.

* * *

><p>Rachel saw Hiram was already on his car, talking on his phone, wearing his business face. Rachel look down as her father step into his car. Rachel walk slowly pass the car. "Rachel baby!" Hiram call out for her. Rachel turn around- seeing his father's face- like he was sad, looking at his daughter frowning in the morning. "You're going to have a good day," he said and Rachel smiles.<p>

Rachel almost burst into tears- she swears.

After seeing his father's cars drove away, leaving her behind, she continue carrying herself to the bus stop as fast as she could- not wanting to miss it. Rachel pull out her iPod and stuck the earphone on her ears as the music starts.

It was Alligator Sky by Owl City.

She loves Owl City.

Rachel hums along with the song and put the song on repeat.

"_Where was I when the rockets came to life? And carried you away into the Alligator Sky?"_

She spun around as she feel someone was touching her shoulder. Her eyes landed on – the one and only- Noah Puckerman. Rachel bite her tongue, "Puck?" she breathed his name. She could see Puck was saying something but his words didn't came through her eyes. After a few seconds, she realized she was still listening to her iPod. Immediately, she took the earphone off her ears.

Puck grunt and roll his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Noah," she said, "What did you say?"

Puck grab her wrist and drag her to his truck. Rachel could hear Puck's muttering a few words under his breath but decides not to ask him. Puck open the door of his truck and demand for Rachel's ass to be located on the passenger seat.

"Shit Berry," he started as he drives, "I waited in front of your house and here you are? Seriously? Did you forgot or something? Did you hit your head and got amnesia and decided to re-join the preschool again? Jeez, Berry,"

Rachel frowns at his words. "Pardon me?"

"Remember yesterday, Berry?" Puck finally stated.

Rachel tilted her head and think for a while. A few minutes passed, she gasped and smile guiltily, "Sorry," she reply. "I'm surprised you remembered,"

"I'm surprised you don't!" he growl.

"So, are we 'dating' now?" Rachel ask him, her eyes narrowing towards him.

Puck stop the truck, "If not, I'd be happy to kick you out from my truck right now,". Rachel aslmost gasp with the sudden stop. She turn her head to the mohawked boy and glare. Puck happily sent her a glare too. Rachel grunt and open the door. Her foot landed safely on earth.

"What are you doing?" Puck ask, his voice rising.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm kicking myself out from your truck. Saving you the trouble," she said, slamming the door.

Puck gasped. "Hey, this is a precious truck!"

"I'm glad you think something that doesn't breathe is special!"Rachel scream back and continue walking down the street.

"Oh, c'mon, Rachel! Come back!" Puck scream.

Rachel rolls her eyes and pull out her iPod once again, repeating her earlier action.

Family Tree by Matthew West played and she gladly hums along.

"_No, this is not your legacy,This is not your destiny, Yesterday does not define you"_

Rachel didn't realize Puck was behind her until he grab her by the waist and swung her on his shoulder- which made she screams. The people on the streets stares. Puck shook Rachel, "C'mon Berry, people will start calling the police if you won't stop screaming,"

Rachel snorted, "I would probably be the most happiest person to see you being dragged to prison,"

_Harsh._

Puck stop and put her down slowly. Rachel gulped. Guilt washed over her. Puck look at him and nod. "I-I'm sorry, Noah," Rachel tried. Puck stopped her, "Nah, you are probably right," he said, walking away. "Once a Lima Loser, always a Lima Loser," he mutters. Rachel heard it and follow him.

"I said I was sorry,"

"And I heard you," Puck told her.

"Are you going to forgive me?"

Puck look straight to her eyes and open the door of his truck.

Rachel quickly grab his arm and kiss him on the lips- passionately. After breaking apart, she whispers, "No, this is not your legacy, This is not your destiny, Yesterday does not define you,". Puck look at her. Rachel try holding a smile, "Meaning: you're not a loser at all,"

Puck flash her a smile and Rachel hug him.

* * *

><p>"So, I'm guessing you read my note yesterday?" Rachel ask, taking a few book out from her locker.<p>

Puck, who was yawning, stopped, "Yah, whatever," he said.

"Noah Puckerman, did you study last night?"

Puck look away, not making an eye-contact. Rachel let out a disbelief laugh and slap his arm, "Tell me you did!" she said. "I did!" he told her, rubbing his arm, chuckling.

"So, you're ready?"

"I can hardly understand a word on those papers," Puck told her, "At some point, I thought you were writing an alien language,"

Rachel giggles, "That would be extremely weird yet cool," she said.

Puck smile, "But I manage to read the whole damn thing through and I might think I'll pass this one,"

"Good for you," Rachel smile gladly. "So, what's your plan after school?" she ask, gulping some water.

"I'm cleaning pools," he smirks.

Rachel smiles and nod, "Ah, with those cougars, Noah?' she shook her head, "You _do _realize that they're probably the same age as your mother, right?" she shivers slightly, "Disgusting. I wonder if you would have sex with my grandmother,"

Puck raise an eyebrow, "This would be the most awkward conversation between a boyfriend and girlfriend may had,"

Rachel couldn't help herself from letting out a laughter.

"I mean, we're not acting right now, right? So, as your 'partner-in-crime', I might as well act like everything is normal and judge how weak you are about controlling your hormones,"

Puck laughs, "They're kind of hot, you know especially when they cursed...,"

Rachel stop him, "I'd tell you I would love to hear your sex stories, but that would be lying,"

Puck laughs again and soon, Rachel joins him laughing too.

RING!

Puck look around, "Okay, babe, see you later," and kiss her forehead. Rachel smiles, "Good luck, Noah,". Puck pointed, "Luck," he said, "I don't trust lucks,". Rachel giggles, "That's okay. At least, trust in yourself,"

Puck look at her, "I trust you," he said, before walking away and straight to class, leaving Rachel hesitating.

Meanwhile...

Quinn grunt and stare at the scene that just played in front of her. Puck&Rachel? Since when? Sure, they dated before. But don't they ended it? Is this a trick? Puck's laughing. Rachel's having a good time? This is absurd.

"Hey, you might wanna get to class," Brittany told her.

Quinn glance at her, "Y-yah, I'm on it," she said.

Before leaving, Quinn look back at Rachel, who is skipping her way to her class, and look down, "What just happened?"


	3. Ch 3: Quick Shuffle

And you stood there in front of me just  
>Close enough to touch<br>Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
>What I was thinking of<p>

-Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift

Puck love her. Is that wrong?

"No Noah, Not at all," a squeaky voice said in the back of his head.

Bullshit.

* * *

><p>Puck's eyes traveled across the cafeteria. The tables. The peoples. Everyone. Everything. But he still didn't see her. The girl who would bounce her way to everywhere. Or maybe stomping when she's mad. The girl who loves playing with her hair. The girl who is so confident, she doesn't even care the whole shits going through her life. The girl who had her hopes high and occasionally watch it falls over and over again. The girl who sometimes, he doesn't understand. The girl who insists of using BIG words instead of BAD words. The girl that would make him light himself on fire.<p>

Yep. Rachel Berry.

He take a look at his watch and back at the crowd. Some cheerleaders were trying to seduce him into getting the closet-TWICE but he stayed there. Waiting for Rachel.

Wait- why in the hell is he waiting for Berry, anyway?

Well, maybe because she's his (fake) girlfriend and she (kind of) made a promise to meet him there. (Okay- so, she didn't make any promises but she said 'see you later' .. so it had to mean something, right?) and why is he so hung up on Rachel (friggin) Berry?

Puck walk towards one place where he knew Rachel would be.

Auditorium.

Just when he was about to get to the auditorium, someone stopped him. He sigh, and turn around, ready to yell at Berry. "Quinn?" he ask, his shoulder drops. Quinn gives him a half-hearted smile. Puck look at her, "S'up, blondie?" he asked. "Puck," she breathed, "Why are you here?". Puck scoff and rolls his eyes, "I'm searching,"

"For what?"

"Where's your Finn?"

Quinn look away and sigh heavily, "He's busy.. I guess,"

"Too busy for you?"

Quinn scoffs, looking at him, "You have no right to say anything,"

"We had a chance to be together. We _were_ together. Beth. We- no, _you_ let go of her. Then, you went to Finn. You let go of _me. _We had a chance to be together- you let it go- and I want it back," he said, grabbing her arm. Quinn bite her lips, "Th-this is wrong. I cheated on Finn. I'm not going to make the same mistake," she hissed. Puck grunts, "He's an idiot,"

"He's your best friend,"

"Former," he said, "Former best friend,"

Quinn let herself go by his grasp, "That doesn't change a thing! Cheating is still cheating,"

"Dammit!" Puck half-shouted, punching the wall with his left hand, "He's an idiot and you still loves him! Every freaking female loves him!"

Quinn just look at him in teary eyes, "And you," she said, "You're with Rachel, aren't you?" she shook her head slowly. "Every freaking male likes him. Somehow got hypnotized by her crazy freaky personality. How do you think that makes me feel?". Puck wanted to protest her accusation but decided not to blow both of their covers. "What if I told you that I don't like her," Puck ask.

Quinn took a deep breath, "I... I need to go," and run away quickly- away from him.

Puck cursed under his breath and run his finger through his Mohawk.

Then, he heard a song- a music- coming from the auditorium. The sound of piano playing so softly yet so ... sad.

_"I never want to see you unhappy, I thought you'd want the same for me,"_

He follows her voice and watch her as she kept playing the piano. He walk up slowly towards her.

_"Goodbye, my almost lover, Goodbye, my hopeless dream, I'm trying not to think about you, Can't you just let me be?"_

When the song ended, he can saw her eyes gaze upon him. And for the first time, both of them show no emotion on their faces. Puck was wearing his poker face while Rachel- she just didn't smile or does anything- just blink, once and then, twice. Rachel didn't say anything, she didn't even move. But then, she place her face on her hand, supporting it. A smile slowly crept on her face- a playful smile.

"The song's for Finn?" he asked, cocking his head slightly.

Rachel look down, "Not at all," she stated, "For you,"

Puck didn't protest.

"I heard everything," she said, standing up, grabbing her bag. "Do you still want me to do this?" she ask, looking at him, directly in the eyes.

He snorted as a response, "The first time we had a relationship, it ended in a week. The second time, not even for 24 hours. Good record, Berry,"

From the look she gave, he knows she is still waiting for an answer. A solid answer. "I don't know," he told her, "Do _you_ still want to do this?". Rachel walks to him- she spins around him, looking at him from head to toe- like she was judging him, but she didn't say anything. She tilted her head, "Will I get hurt?" she asked, her breath hitches. Puck shrugs, "Maybe," he said, "I hope not. We weren't supposed to like each other,"

(Too bad)

Rachel sigh.

He look at her, "Why weren't you at lunch?" he asked. Rachel smiles, "Practicing. Expressing myself," she answered. "For what?" he asked back, moving to the nearest seat and sit down. She followed him behind, "I don't know, okay. I just like doing it," and sit next to him, "What do you like to do on your spare time?". Puck sigh, "Probably hooking up with chicks or play my Super Mario,"

Rachel laugh.

He look at her like she was insane. He likes the way she laugh. It felt like he was floating. The way she laugh made her turn into someone else. Not the up tight, high maintenance girl- the kind of girl where you would be so amazed by the way she moves. He finds himself smiling.

"You are such a child,"

"Super Mario is awesome. You just don't know it yet,"

She let out a soft giggles, "Do you miss being with Quinn?" she asked.

"Yeah," he didn't lie.

"You must have a great time with her in your house,"

"Yeah," he agreed, "My mom kind of rusty with her, but they got along. She was sort of nice back then but now, the old Quinn Fabray is back,"

"Maybe you should win her heart instead of, you know, getting her jealous. You could ... um.. sing to her. I think she would like that. _I_ like it when you were serenading me! Maybe you should! Come on! We got a lot of works to do!" she stands up, offering her hand. Puck didn't took it though, "What if it didn't work?" he asked. Rachel sigh, but soon smile widely, "Then sing her more and more song! Oh my- The Puck Shuffle! This is just amazing!"

"The what what?"

"The Puck Shuffle- it's like an iPod shuffle! It's just, with your name- ooh, how about we mash up Quinn's name and yours. Um, Fuckerman? Ugh, no! Hah, Quick! The Quick Shuffle!" she giggles, clapping her hand like a little girl, "C'mon! What are you waiting for?"

Puck hesitates, "Wait- you're serious?"

"Take it or leave it, Puckerman,"

He chuckled, "Quick Shuffle, it is,"

"Perfect!" she exclaimed, taking his hand and drag him out of the auditorium.

* * *

><p>==Reviews will be appreciated==<p> 


End file.
